The Past Repeats Itself
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: Characters: P13 John, Dean and Adam. Adam decides to smoke some weed.  Dumb move.  Spanking of a teen, please don't read if that offends you.


Title: The Past Repeats Itself or Why You Should Listen to Your Brothers.

Characters: John, Dean and Adam

Genre: Gen

Rating: PG

Summary: Adam smokes weed. Damn are we going through this again?

XXX

Adam knows the "Just Say No" to drugs lecture. Except the Winchester version has the caveat, "Just Say No" to drugs or "I will kick your ass from here into next week." He also knows that both of his brothers have stupidly done the same thing in the past. Maybe _that's _why he decides to take the offered joint from a friend on the way home from school. If Sam and Dean tried weed and survived why can't he? He has to admit though that the ass whoopin' must have been epic because neither Sam nor Dean smoke now.

Marty isn't really a bad kid or anything. He's got longish blonde hair that he tends to keep back in a ponytail. Nothing ever upsets him, nothing rocks his boat, Marty is the poster boy for surfer dudes.

He and Marty smoke it under the dock far enough away from anybody but an occasional seagull. _Party hearty Marty!_ There's no one around, no way to get caught and it turns out that Adam really, really loves being high.

He doesn't get in trouble. Sam is away at college. Dean doesn't find out and neither does Dad. Which is the real person he needs to make sure doesn't find out.

Easy.

The next time he and Marty smoke, they head back to the dock. It's as good a place as any and they find a secluded place to smoke and then lay on the beach in the sun. It's warm, there are fluffy white clouds. Cumulus clouds? He thinks that's what they are called. Marty says he's not sure if they are cumulus or not but he thinks it looks like a bear.

Adam kind of sees that too.

So very cool.

Adam wonders why he never got high before. What could possibly be wrong with this feeling. Relaxed, calm, nothing but the ocean, the waves, Marty and the sweet smell of weed.

Marty comes to him the next day, "Dude, you got any cash? I'm gonna go pick up a little more weed today or tomorrow and I'm low in the funds department"

Adam hands him ten dollars.

"Sweet, but not enough dude…can you scrounge up some more for tomorrow?"

Adam considers it. Maybe. "Maybe, I'll try."

Marty claps him on the back and heads off to his class while Adam goes to World History.

Adam knows where he can get the cash he needs. The Winchester Cash Can. All the Winchesters have it available for emergency or sometimes even less than emergency funds. Money for lunch, a pizza for dinner. Dad keeps it stocked and Dean contributes too. Even though it's at his disposal, there is no doubt that it's not the Winchester Weed Can.

But he could grab forty out with no problem and put it back a little a week. No one really checks the can. Besides, it's his to use just like his brother and father.

Still, when Adam gets home, Dean is in the kitchen making dinner and it is all Adam can do to not let his eyes drift to the can on the counter behind the bread.

"Hey, Ads…how was your day?" Dean is looking positively domestic with what appears to be spaghetti in a big pot and an oven mitt that oddly enough has chickens on it.

"Good. Really good. You want me to finish up for you? "

Dean's offers a puzzled expression. "Since when are you Betty Crocker?"

"I'm not, I just thought I'd be helpful. If you wanna be a dick about it never mind." Adam huffs a bit.

"Fine, just let me know when your time of the month is over okay?"

"Shut up." Adam growls and then tromps off to the living room. From the kitchen he can hear Dean. "Hey, you better get started on homework. Dad said he had some stuff he wanted to go over tonight."

_Great. Now he has to cram in homework before whatever hunt related thing his father wants and then somehow sneak in the kitchen to steal money._

Adam instantly rephrases that in his head. _Borrow money._

Adam does his homework in the living room while watching a baseball game. Dean doesn't harass him about it, which is odd, because Dean's got some sort of crazy notion that Adam needs to do well in school. For a man with a GED, his older brother is determined that Adam will graduate high school.

His dad comes home though before the game is over and offers a disapproving look at the pile of books on the coffee table.

"What? I'm almost done." Adam sounds a little snotty and instantly he regrets it. He's going to have to be on better behavior than this if his plan is to work. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm just tired."

His father seems to take it at face value. "Then hit the rack early tonight. "

"Yes, sir."

Dad goes over the hunt he's going to head out to tomorrow. It's close and not that big a deal. Unruly spirit of an old lady who oddly enough, likes to cackle and berate her victims and then throw soup at them. Weird. His father though, likes to make contingencies for contingencies. Likes to dot his I's and cross his T's.

Adam can't help the frustration after they've reviewed it twice. Twice and he and Dean are not even going!

"Dude, it's just a salt and burn."

His father looks at him, "Did you just call me 'dude'?"

Adam stutters, "I dunno, maybe…it's just a little bit of local lingo. "

His father waits a moment.

"I think you did. You called me, 'dude'. " His father mulls it around. "Word of warning – don't like it." He thinks some more. "_Really_ don't like it as in not advisable to do it again."

"Yes, sir."

Adam cleans up his school stuff, eats dinner with Dean and Dad. Does the dishes, watches TV for a bit and then takes his father's advice and heads up to bed. He doesn't sleep though, he waits quietly in the darkened room until he hears the rest of his family go to bed. The house is old and it's easy enough to track their movements from one room to the next. Finally, he's pretty sure everyone is asleep so he pads down to the kitchen and goes straight for the can of money. He reaches in, pulls out two twenties and then turns and steps into his brother.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Dean." He whispers low. "What are you doin' here."

"I live here and I asked first."

"I – I needed to borrow some money for a friend. I didn't want to bother anyone so I figured I would just use the can and pay it back."

"Really, what for?"

He can't very well say that Marty and he need money for pot, in fact, Dean wouldn't care too much if Marty needed money for a kidney. But a girl? That might help him to understand.

"My girlfriend, Martie, she uh, got in to some trouble and I didn't ask her exactly what but she needed it and I said I could help."

Dean is instantly worried. "Trouble? Not like needs a pregnancy test trouble."

Adam thinks of Marty. "No, Christ no, but she hasn't been feeling well and her mom is a single mom and you know how expensive those over the counter cough meds and stuff are." Christ he's losing it. Now he's got a sick girlfriend and he's buying her cough medicine. "It's just a loan, Dean. I'll pay it back, I swear."

Dean seems to consider it. Maybe it's because of the darkened kitchen or maybe it's because Adam doesn't lie to Dean or maybe it's the fact that terror has leant credibility to his voice, maybe it's because there have been times in the Winchester household where money was tight and he sympathizes. Adam isn't sure. But Dean buys it.

"Okay, kiddo. Put it back and go on back to bed, we'll figure something out." 

Adam does, carefully replaces the money and follows Dean upstairs. He heads to his room and sits there in the dark heart pounding like he just ran a race. A moment later Dean comes in with his wallet, takes out three crumpled twenties and hands them to Adam.

"Here ya go, Ads. Find out what she needs it for though. I think if you are financing something you ought to know exactly what it is."

Adam is filled with instant regret. "Nah, it's okay, Dean. I'll talk to her tomorrow and see what's going on. I'll let you know."

"Take it, kid. I don't often hand out money you know? " Dean grins bright in the darkened room and Adam has to take the money. How can he not? If he doesn't Dean will get suspicious.

Besides. he will pay him back. He vows to himself he will earn the money as quickly as possible and have it back in Dean's hands in two weeks.

Adam crawls back into bed with the sixty in his wallet and a feeling of unease in his belly.

XXX

Adam gives Marty the money in homeroom, by 10:30 they've cut school and are heading to the docks. _When did he start cutting school?_ Marty didn't want to waste the gorgeous day. The beach. The water, the waves. They so deserved a break. Adam thought it sounded pretty good. Besides, what good is it to be living in Cali and not take advantage of the beach?

Adam starts to nod off, it's cool under the dock, the waves are crashing over the rocks and it's like natures white noise. Suddenly there is a blinding white glare in his face.

"Winchester?"

Adam opens his eyes to see a police officer standing not two feet away from him. Marty is already handcuffed, shaggy head dropped in an attempt to hide from something that he surely can't and how in the hell did that happen? What kind of hunter lets some one get a drop on him and handcuff his friend while he is sleeping.

_A high one_, Adam thinks ruefully.

The police officer hauls him up. "I'm Officer Fitzsimmons and we got a report you boys were smoking weed down here. Your buddy gave me your name but I'm gonna need to see some id. Empty your pockets."

Adam does and thank God all he has is his school id and a penknife. It's well within legal limits but it's silver and handmade and was a gift from his father when he turned fourteen.

"Beautiful piece of workmanship there, kid. You're lucky you're probably gonna get it back." The cop pockets it and then cuffs Adam.

"So boys, there's no weed on you. Not even trace amounts."

_Thankyouthankyouthankyou_

"But we all know you've been smoking under here."

The cop grabs Adam with his right arm and Marty with his left and push-drags them up the sand and to his waiting cop car. He tips Marty's head down and deposits him on one side of the car and then walks Adam around to the other. Adam gets the same treatment and then Adam and Marty are in the back seat alone. He can see the cop talking on his radio outside and he's sure he's checking his school id as well as Marty's. He hopes there is nothing on Marty's record that's going to cause them a problem, he knows he's clean.

"Dude…," Marty lays his head against the back of the squad car. "This is so uncool."

"Uncool? Understatement."

Fitzsimmons opens the door and gets behind the wheel, "You boys dodged a bullet. Luckily there's nothing on either of your records. Plus I'm feeling generous so, you're coming with me and I'm taking you home. You can hash it out with your families."

They head to Marty's house. Adam has never been there before and he's shocked when they hit black twelve-foot gates that open to a huge circle driveway and a house that is so big it could only be described as a mansion.

Adam blearily looks as his friend drops his head. "I know…" Marty says, "It's overwhelming."

"And you needed my sixty dollars?"

"Dude, of course, the old man gives me like twenty bucks a month allowance. When he opens his wallet moths fly out." Marty whispers low. "He's gonna kill me."

Adam snorts, "You do not even know how bad it's gonna be for me."

Marty looks at Adam. "Well, if I live through the next night we can compare notes okay?"

Adam nods but there's no way that Marty is going to be in as much trouble as Adam. Whatever punishment Marty has in store, it will be a walk in a park compared to whatever happens to Adam.

The cop opens Marty's side of the door and frog walks him to the front door of the mansion. From where Adam is sitting he can see _Mr. Marty_ pull his son in the door? And damn that's scary, he can't even remember Marty's last name. Does he even _know _Marty's last name?

The cop comes back and settles in the front seat. He drops his cover on the seat next to him.

"Looks like you're next. Figured we'd hit the ritzy before we hit the other side of the tracks. Not that it matters. Dumb is dumb no matter how rich you are."

"Yes, sir." Adam means it. He's dumber than shit.

The cop looks at him in the rearview mirror. "You look like a good kid. No record. Clean cut. What are you doing smoking weed under the docks?"

"I dunno."

"That sounds like a dumb answer."

"Yes, sir."

There's nothing he can say.

"I've been around a lot of kids in trouble before but it sounds like you say "yes, sir" like most kids say 'huh'? Do you or are you just trying to get on my good side?"

"No, sir. I'm not brown-nosing. It won't help anyway. My dad's a former Marine. All of us… well, Dad's big on respect. He's not going to be happy. "

The cop nods, "Probably not, but don't you think you deserve it?"

"Yes, sir."

The rest of the drive is quiet. Adam just sits in the back seat, still handcuffed and feeling about as miserable as a boy can be. For a brief moment he thinks about slipping out of the cuffs and throwing himself out the door. He'd rather take a tumble down the interstate than meet up with his father. But this isn't a movie. This is real life and he's dumb but not stupid.

They pull up in front of the rented house they are living in. His father's truck is not in the driveway and his heart leaps with what can only be unbridled joy. At least he won't have to deal with his dad now. But the Impala is sitting there and that means Dean is home.

_Dean. _

He lied to Dean to his face. Lied about trying to steal money from the can. Lied about _Martie._ Got high, got caught and shit Dean's twenty three, old enough to be responsible for Adam. Dean has walloped Adam before. Not often, that's true but enough. He's going to kill Adam. Then Adam's going to get it from his Dad. Oh shit, this has gone from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. At least if his Dad was home, he would only get it once.

Probably.

The cop leaves Adam handcuffed and pulls him out of the car. They walk up to the door but before Fitzsimmons can open it, Dean is there a scowl on his face.

"Officer…" His brother peers intently at the man's nametag, "Fitzsimmons. What's he done?"

"You are obviously not the boy's father. I need to speak with him please. "

"Our father is on a job out of town. I promise I'll fill him in and sign anything you need to have signed."

"Nope nothing needs to be signed. This is a courtesy call. Your brother was found smoking weed this afternoon under the docks. He's lucky there was nothing on him, but I have no doubt he was smoking. Do you disagree with that Adam?"

Adam drops his head. This Fitzsimmons is going to make him say it. Is that incrimination? Does that mean he'll go to jail if he admits it? He figures that Fitzsimmons is a decent enough sort and well he could have taken him to jail already even if it was just on suspicion.

"No, sir."

"Okay then, off you go." He uncuffs Adam and gently pushes him toward Dean.

Dean offers a grim smile to Fitzsimmons, "Thank you, sir. "

The policeman smiles at Adam. "You weren't kidding about the 'sir' stuff were you?"

"No, sir." Adam says softly.

If Adam weren't so worried, he thinks he might actually like this guy.

"Oh and Adam, here's your knife." Fitzsimmons drops the handmade silver knife in Dean's hand. "He should be more careful with something as nice as that."

"Yes, sir, he should." His brother sounds easy going and relaxed. Calm even.

The door shuts and then it is just him and Dean.

"Dean, I can explain."

"You can huh? 'Cause I'm thinkin' that whatever your explanation is – it's not going to be enough."

His brother starts pacing back and front of Adam, rubs a hand across his hair in an unconscious mimic of their father. Suddenly he spins on Adam.

"Did you use my money – the money I gave you for your girlfriend to buy weed?"

"You make it sound so skeevy." Adam is whining just a bit.

"Skeevy? Skeevy? It's beyond skeevy – you fuckin' lied to me. When you were getting money from the can you were stealing it for fucking drugs. Then you convinced me to give you money for your fucking drugs."

Adam rallies, "Not true, Dean. You insisted I take the money."

"FOR YOUR SICK GIRLFRIEND!" Dean roars and Adam doesn't remember his brother ever yelling like this.

Never.

"Dean, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry. I'll pay you back, every penny. I couldn't just tell you that I lied about Martie ! I would've had to have told you what I wanted the money for. You would've found out that I'd been smoking weed."

"_Been_ smoking? This isn't the first time?"

"No, not the first but it hasn't been much. Just a little and…"

Dean grabs Adam and drags him into the kitchen and kicks out a kitchen chair.

"Dean, Dean, let Dad handle it okay? C'mon."

"Let Dad handle it? Let Dad handle it? Hell, no. This is personal, buddy boy." Dean reaches around and unsnaps Adam's jeans, pulling down the zipper like he does this every day. "Then again, I bet you Dad's gonna whup you too. He's due home later tonight. Two ass whippins' in a few hours. It sucks to be you."

Adam tries to run but Dean's fast and his jeans are down in no time at all and then Adam is tripping in the denim pooling around his ankles. A moment later his boxers are down just below his ass and he is butt up over Dean's knees, face two inches from the floor. Adam throws out his hands to stop himself from falling flat down on his nose but Dean's holding him snuggly so he probably wouldn't have fallen anyway.

"Bare assed? Dean? C'mon. You've never spanked me bare assed."

His brother seems to consider that statement for a moment. "Yeah, well, I've never been this pissed."

A second later his ass blossoms in pain as Dean's hard as shit hand slaps his ass. Adam's sure there's a bright pink handprint on his white rump. Then another and another and then everything just has to be pink and flushed. God, it hurts, like a million little needles or something. Dean's not a professional like his dad but what he lacks in experience with ass whippins he makes up for with enthusiasm. And Dean is _very_ enthusiastic. Adam howls. How could he not? His brother is a damn spanking machine. Rhythmic and powerful and damn his butt is on fire. He tries to turn around to see but it's futile, Dean's not letting him move at all. Except when he decides to move him and then Adam wishes he hadn't, because he tips him a little more forward and then that tender area between his butt and legs is getting nailed and sweet Jesus, just damn it!

"I'm sorry, Dean. Really."

"I bet you are." Dean's voice is laced with sarcasm. "Everyone's sorry when they get caught."

"I really mean it." Adam wails. Just wails because he doesn't think he can talk anymore.

Dean delivers a few more rapid-fire swats to his sit spots and then he stops. His brother is panting a little and Adam is panting a lot. Dean pushes Adam off and roughly grabs his boxers up so that no one is looking at his blazing red ass.

"Get your nose in a corner and don't you move."

Adam is crying so hard he can't even_ find_ a corner, which is stupid because this is a square house and there are corners _everywhere_. But he does and he just stands there sobbing into the wall.

Dean stalks out of the kitchen. Doesn't say another word.

Finally Adam slows the crying down and starts with the hitching breaths. A few regular ones and the deep post cry breath that makes him feel like a baby. He doesn't care though. He doesn't care who thinks he's a baby. His brother just kicked his ass well and truly. It hurts, he hurts and he's a little big angry which is ridiculous because he is the one who broke the rules. He is the one who smoked the weed and lied and it's all his fault.

He settles though. Corner time is a bitch, but it gives a boy a few minutes to reflect on everything. To get his act together and to stop bawling. Of course, that's what it's supposed to do. Plus he figures it separates him and the spanker which is probably good for both of them. Dean had looked so angry when he left Adam was pretty sure he could have gotten it a lot worse.

Oh, dear God. He can hear his father's truck rumble up and now? Now? Adam starts crying a little bit more. He stops, sucks in a deep breath and just stands there.

_Man up Winchester. This is your own fault._

Easier said than done because he hears the kitchen door open and his father comes in. "Back early guys, plus I got pizz…" His father stops as he walks in and even though Adam doesn't move his head from the corner, he can smell the pizza and feel his father's eyes trained on his back. It's obvious what has happened and his father takes in the scene in about two seconds.

Adam hears the pizza hit the kitchen table and then his father's voice from behind him.

"What have we here?"

"Hi, Dad."

"That's it? 'Hi, Dad.'"

"I'm facing the corner and Dean told me not to move. I'm not moving unless he says so or you override his order."

His father snorts heavily behind him.

"That bad?"

"Yes, sir."

"Should I talk with Dean before I talk with you or do you want to confess right now?"

"I'd rather confess but I think I'd rather look at you when I'm doing it." Adam thinks quietly to himself maybe this is better. Staring at the corner while he tells his father the whole story will be better than staring at those angry brown eyes.

"Okay, turn around."

Adam does and he wants nothing better than to run to his father and cry on his shoulder. He wants to be comforted from the ass kicking. He wants to be absolved of his crimes but Dean didn't do that and when his father hears what he has to say? Well, it's going to be so much worse.

"I…I…I'm sorry, Dad."

He does run to his father then and cry on his shoulder. He can't help it. Then it all comes out. Marty and smoking weed and stealing the money and lying to Dean and getting caught by the cops and Dean blistering his ass. His father does hold him. Lets him cry but Adam can tell his dad is far from happy. He can feel his father tense under him as he tells the tale. He doesn't say anything at first…just let's Adam cry for a bit.

Finally, everything calms down.

"I'm so very disappointed, Adam. I really thought you had more sense than this. "

His father's voice is quiet – a direct contrast to Dean's earlier bellow.

"And you know I can't let it go. I don't care if Dean spanked you. I'm not changing my position on drug use in this family, nor the consequences of it. Both Sam and Dean did the same thing – well almost - and each one earned a round with me."

"But Dad, Dean already spanked me. Hard."

Dean walks in the kitchen then. "That was for the lying and the stealing. Dad is gonna nail you for the weed."

"What? Are you eavesdropping?" Adam sounds a little petulant but he's still kind of angry with Dean. From Dean's posture he's more than a little angry with Adam.

"Damn straight. It's recon. And yeah, I'm still pissed. You fucking lied to me. Told me your girlfriend was sick and I gave you money. – You played me." Dean growls and steps toward his brother.

"Stand down, Dean." His father is still quiet.

"Dad he lied to me!"

"And you walloped him for it. It's history now. How would you like it if I brought back every misdeed you ever did and threw it up in your face?"

Dean's voice is incredulous, "Are you _defending_ him?"

"Not at all. In fact, he and I are going upstairs right now and I'm going to impress upon him how much his father will not tolerate drug usage. But you need to calm your ass down, Dean. Have a piece of pizza, relax a bit, we'll be back down shortly."

Dean snorts, "Have fun, squirt. Your ass is grass."

Adam just stands there – it's true, but dayum.

"Dean, if I have to tell you to drop it again, _your_ ass will be grass. Are we clear on this?"

"But, Dad…" Dean almost sounds as young as Adam.

"Dean. Are you having some kind of processing problem? Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Dean slumps at the kitchen table, opens the pizza box and starts chowing down like there is no tomorrow.

Dad crooks a finger at Adam and Adam follows him up the steps.

Dad does spank Adam. He does and it hurts. Right over the blazing red ass courtesy of Dean. Adam cries. Again. But afterward, he falls right back into his fathers arms and it feels good to be there. Dad croons low to him, it doesn't make sense and Adam doesn't care. He just wants to be held.

Dad doesn't tell him it's okay, Adam knows it's okay. He also knows he's never smoking weed again.

"What is it with the Winchester boys and weed? I don't get it, kid. You knew damn well what would happen, both Sam and Dean told you what happened to them. Why?" His father sounds truthfully confused, like maybe his boys have faulty wiring when it comes to understanding how he feels about drugs.

Adam sniffs. "I guess we just have to find out for ourselves. Sometimes Dad, first hand knowledge makes all the difference."

"Yeah, well…y'all are pretty damn dumb not to learn from your brother's mistakes."

Adam nods. It's true.

"Do you think Dean will forgive me?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he already has…let's go get some pizza and find out."

Dad goes downstairs and Adam hits the head to wash up. He drops his boxers to take a look at his ass and man, it has never looked that red. Never. He swears he can feel his brother's hand and his father's bigger hand still blazing on his rump. He'll never forget tonight.

He slowly walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dean nods to the kitchen chair and hands him a slice of pizza.

"Sitting? You want me to sit?"

"Sure, but I'm looking out for you." Dean gestures again and Adam sees a big fluffy pillow sitting on the seat closest to him.

"Thanks, Dean."

Their father is in the living room watching the news. It's just Dean and Adam.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I promise, I'll never lie like that to you again."

"Yeah, don't sweat it. We've all done dumb stuff. Too bad you had to get whumped twice tonight though."

"True, I guess I should be glad about one thing though."

Dean's mouth is full of pizza but Adam can hear him clearly. "What's that?"

"At least Sam wasn't here to spank my ass."

His brother quirks an eyebrow.

"True, so true."

End


End file.
